


saat lafz, saaton janam.

by HackedByAWriter



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Angst, Definitions, Gen, I made dhyan cry, I suppose this is also a bit of a love letter to aman, Poetry, a summary of smzs in poetry, alot of experimenting with form here, anyway yes blame Angel, but also its fine, he's fucking underrated, i feel bad, idk what I did, redefining words I guess, the egomaniac in me is like 'well done sargun'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/pseuds/HackedByAWriter
Summary: seven words, seven lifetimes.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 13





	saat lafz, saaton janam.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel aka sent_art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angel+aka+sent_art).



> For Angel, 
> 
> Because it's your birthday and it was based on your artwork. so happy birthday kiddo (even tho ur older than me) I hope you have an amazing day. I know you're probably asleep by the time I put this up (on god I'm glad you're asleep for once though). We've only been talking properly for perhaps a month or so but you're super sweet and amazing and it would be remiss of me if I didn't do something for your birthday.
> 
> This poem is not only an ode to your lovely artwork (which for other people apologies, he hasn't posted it yet so I can't actually link it but i will brag about the fact that i had early seeing rights to this particular piece and now its my wallpaper) but also your love and dedication for learning Hindi. I tried to keep it simple because I know you don't read much fanfic. I hope you like it none the less :)

**dhar** /ɖʌr/

_fear_

(n.) it is not a mind killer as the old tales say

it is not darkness, it is the base

the foundation for courage

**ishq** /ɪʃ-k/ 

_love_

(n.) they call it love but it lies not only in a lover

nor in the ache your chest, or in his lips, sweet poison,

it lies in a mother’s touch, in a father’s hand, 

a sister’s laugh and a brother’s eyes

it lies under death, and you wouldn’t know it

**qurbani** /kʊr-bānī/

_sacrifice_

(n.) it is in his eyes it is fire and it is ice you see it

when he has donned every colour of world on his back

it is stained in blood, he is stained blue

his very voice demands your sacrifice

it is timber in the ashes, when he sleeps under

the altar that are their eyes, near-death

and still he says ‘you are my world’

as if his world had never been cruel

**bahadari** /bahād-arī/ 

_courage_

(n.) it is you the sun and he the wound

when under stars you said your vows

it is when your voices fill the hollows and the dark

two kings, no crowns, only courage

it is a fire that dies as you sing of friendship

at summer’s end and autumn’s rise

**ibaadat** /ɪb-ādʌt/ 

_prayer_

(n.) it is when the world is doused in holy water

if only for one night, it flows like the river

behind your family home, 

it is when world deems your kiss a sacrilege

you will know in your heart it is not

it is when the sun rises and you wait

for the laws of the universe to break their bonds

knowing that your broken prayer remains just that

a prayer

**maafi /** mā-fī/ 

_forgiveness_

(n.) it is in the fire that burned and cleansed

the blood on your father’s hand, 

it is when you realise he is no killer only a man

with love in heart, like any other

you never were his prodigal son 

you never left, but he did years ago

he returns to you now and

forgiveness comes easy

the challenge is in the tears

**azadi** /āzā-dī/ 

_freedom_

(n.) it comes when the marigolds that once stangled

gently bind you in his embrace for the seven lifetimes 

the lifetimes you have lived in seven words

it is when the world moulds itself to your desires

it comes in the ache in your legs as your run

as you soar, freedom came in the rise 

as the world beneath your falls

  
  



End file.
